The Last GoodBye
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: Good-Bye's are always hard and Dick's goodbye to Conner will be the hardest thing he has to ever do. Even if it meant giving the one man he loved to another. Warning: NO HAPPY ENDING


Title: The Last Good-Bye

Show/Comic: Young Justice, Teen Titians and Red robin

Pairings: Conner/ Tim, one-sided Conner/Dick Grayson

Summary: goody-bys are always hard and Dick's goodbye to Conner will be the hardest thing he has to ever do. Even if it meant giving the one man he loved to another. Warning: : NO HAPPY ENDING!…..SLASH

Notes: okay, people I really DON'T know what the age's they where when Dick took over as batman and when he Raised Damien...I think Dick was 27...but I don't know, if any one knows, please TELL me and I will fixed the ages! And I don't know if clones can age…so if anyone knows if he does, let me know!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything!

Word Count:1,593

Rating: PG-13

~~~~ooOoo~~~~~~~~

The sun slowly faded into the horizon, turning from piercing and bright colors of reds and yellows into soft glows of light orange, blue, purple and yellow. Dick Grayson could feel the warm glows of the sun on his body. The shining of it's light through the drape covered windows behind him.

Setting at his desk, hunched over a document, he hummed a tune, enjoying the sun's light.

It's been years since his last mission as Batman, but somehow he was given the job to help the younger generations of the Bat family. After all he did help raise Tim Drake, Damien Wayne and Jim Sean. Then after Damien was ready to become Batman himself, Dick decided to stay and help the new duo as much as he could. He even took over as butler after Alfred died. But he wasn't really cut out for it, as he tended to burn all the food he made, dyed the clothes in the wash and left the bat car out in the open onnce. Thus Damien turned him over to help with documents and training of the new Robin; Colin.

Colin was a little odd, but he had a good hart and a great funny bone. He somehow could make the cold and closed off Damien laugh and smile, something he, himself could rarely do when he was raising the young genius. And over the course of Colin's training, Dick found out more on why Damien smiled, laughed and teased the younger male.

It wasn't too much of a shock really. He was used to love of that kind, hell he even fell in love a with a male himself. But unlike his feelings for his love interest, Damien kept all PDA locked up until both he and Colin were alone.

Dick laughed out loud at that thought. "he's still a prude! Even after all that I tried to teach him about being more touchy feely.." Dick smiled as he sighed and then raised both his arms up until he heard the pleasing sound of his back popping in satisfaction.

_Knock, knock.._

"come in!"

The larger oak door opened slowly with a soft creak sound that seem to echo throughout the large room. The light from the hallway spilled out into the floor and a shoed foot could be seen making it's way through the doorway. And before long the body of one man stood in front of his desk, looking down at him and smiling softly.

"ahh…Conner! How are you?" Dick asked as he made to stand but caught sight of Superboy as the male held his hand up in a silent sign to set back down.

"it's okay. You should sit and rest. I know it's hard…"

"I'm not that old yet, my friend! I my be fifty- eight. But I can still whip you're ass any day." Dick said as he smiled jokingly to his old friend.

"Dick…" Superboy shook his head in a lost for words.

Both men just stared at one another. One setting in a chair, his body grounding to the earth. The older male showed wrinkles and gray hair while the other stood standing strong and young as the very first day he was born. No wrinkles marred his face, no sign of aging on his body. And for the first time, he wished that he was a clone too. If only to be able to stay with Superboy, to show him love, to feel the touch of his skin, to be able to move as he once could. But he couldn't change time and like all things in the world, there has to be an end.

He couldn't change it, no matter how hard he wish he could!

"So what's brings you here?" he asked.

"I can't check up on you? And I thought we were friends." Conner smiled as the sound of Dick laughing reached his ears.

"yes, that we are. Well as you can see, I'm working on some of Damien's documents. You know that kid will be lost without me. He's still just a child."

"ummm…Dick, he's thirty-one now."

"so, he's still a kid to me!"

They both laughed.

Soon they fell into talk of their life, the justice league and plans to catch the villain Red Panic. Each one catching up on the others life until they ran out of things to talk about. The since fell for so long that before he could think about it he asked the one thing he should have known would led to disaster.

"so…How's Tim?" Dick asked before he could harden his heart.

"He's great. He's still trying to run the new justice league with Damien as batman. But they don't seem to want to get along much. You know how they are." Superboy laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Dick knew that when he asked about Tim, it always made the air around them tense and heavy. He was sure it made Superboy uncomfortable too. But he couldn't help that. He knew he shouldn't ask, but if he didn't , Dick was sure he would go mad. He needed to know Superboy was happy. It's all he wanted. If Superboy couldn't love him then he wished for his happiness.

"Yea, I know them both very well…Conner…you don't have to be uncomfortable around me now. I'm over it all." Dick lied. " I just want you to be happy. Beside's what happened between us was a long, long time ago." Dick smiled.

Superboy sighed and walked around the desk and lean down and kissed Dick fully on the lips. It was a soft press of lips and before he knew it, it was over with and he felt his heart skip a beat as the sun light played against Conner's face, and Conner's smile winded as he said.

"You're a liar Dick!"

Dick smiled sadly. "You know me too well…"

Superboy sighed, then he lean his forehead against Dick's as he caressed his cheek softly. " Just because I don't love in the way you wanted me to, doesn't mean I don't love you with all I have…"

"I know…" Dick said softly.

Dick pulled away, then stood up and hugged Conner tightly. And in the one moment in time, Dick felt young again. Like time it's self rewind back just for that one moment in time and Dick held on to the other male tighter hoping to hold on to the moment.

He may have lost his chance to be happy with the man he loved, but he won't stand in the way of the younger men's happiness with another. And as long as Conner was happy, it would be enough for him. _It will have to be enough for him!_

Reluctantly, Dick let Conner go, "Take care of Timmy for me."

After Dick said those last words, he felt his heart become numb as the sun died behind them and soon the room filled with darkness.

~~~ooOoo~~~~~~~

END NOTE: after his last meeting with Conner, Dick Grayson DIED two weeks later in his sleep.(so he didn't feel it) hence why I ended the last sentence with the room filling with darkness…a symbol for the death that soon finds Dick. I would have written a page or two on Dick funeral but I wanted to end it with a closing of their last hug and kiss. I don't know, I just wanted something sad….*sigh* why can't a write something happy and fluffy like everyone else. And I can only seem to write when I'm depressed! GAHHH….I'm sooo depressed and I was thinking about death and angst and then Superboy came to mind…

EXTRA NOTE ABOUT THE STORY: I just kind of kept Superboy the same age and I wanted to show the passing of time through the eyes of Dick and I wanted to keep (in a way a symbol for their past together) with keeping Superboy young and the same age. I figure it would be a great way at doing symbols and poetry.

The story takes place in a office room in the Wayne mansion, with the sun glowing beautifully in the background as sun light glows through the closed, curtain window. The window is behind the desk. the sun setting is again it's another symbol for the passing of time and death. Because with each day die's another will began… also the sun light that lightly fades in the end is the dying of life that will soon end. I don't know, I felt like writing a poem and this is what came out! I'm a Superboy/ Tim Drake shipper, but I felt dick needed closer for his love with Superboy. I think he will always love Conner, even until the day he dies…Dick is a selfless person, giving up his true happiness by loving someone that won't love him back. But if it meant that Conner is happy, he will do it. Although in the end, he will die of heartbreak! Sorry NO HAPPY ENDING!

As for Dick and Conner's Realtionship..well, Dick falls in love with Conner during their years as the Young Justice team and when Tim became old enough to take over as Robin, Dick introduce's tim and conner and once this metting happens Dick knows that there is something growing in both boys that he wishes conner would feel for him. in the end Dick confess to Conner that he loves him, but by that time Conner is in love with Tim. sooo...that's the back story!

if you guys see any error's or just want to comment leave me a comment

* * *

><p>Geshagurl: i want to thank you for the advice, as you can see i fixed the problem as best i could and i hope i didn't spoil too many people and...just...thank you! i'm soooo sorry for riunning the whole story for you..i will not do that agian! this story is kind of close to the polt of my Crash and Burn story! and i hope that i explain it a bit better at the end for you. other than that, thank you for reading!<p>

Epochal Eclipe: thank you sooooo much for the fav and review! thanks, i just might write another Dick/conner...though Conner/Tim will always be my fav. of the pairing...but really my OTP is Roy/Wally...it's just soooo hot! :)

Anyways. What do you guys think?


End file.
